


Walt/Jesse  WaterLine

by AMT



Category: Breaking Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMT/pseuds/AMT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fanvideo Set to "Waterline" by Sage Francis. I just watched all five seasons in about two weeks and the disturbing partnership between Jesse Pinkman and Walter White compelled me to make this video. Hope you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walt/Jesse  WaterLine

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yQyOYKU4HN4


End file.
